


Mine

by jisoos



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisoos/pseuds/jisoos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>seungcheol is the hot new ta and jeonghan is jealous of his students</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Jeonghan knew he didn’t have anything to worry about. He really did. He knew that Seungcheol was head over heels for him, and he was just being polite and friendly.

He wasn’t the jealous type – he really wasn’t – but the constant flocking of girls and his boyfriend’s obliviousness to situation was getting on his nerves. 

It had been about a year since they had been dating, and never once had Jeonghan felt the jealousy he felt during their current semester. It probably had something to do with the fact that Seungcheol never had this kind of attention until now. Aside from their group of friends and then some, Seungcheol went unnoticed; as did most people when in university. He was happy and content with keeping Seungcheol his own little gem.

That all changed when Seungcheol got the TA position for a professor who taught a freshman course. Suddenly, it was like Seungcheol was some kind of celebrity on campus among the freshmen. He had become the “hot TA” overnight.

Apparently the girls didn’t get the hint when they saw them together. Either that, or they chose to simply ignore Jeonghan altogether. It was no longer just the two of them when they were on campus. They could barely walk comfortably building to building without one of his students coming up to him asking him for “help”. And Seungcheol – being the responsible TA that he was – never refused.

Which left Jeonghan staring bitterly at his phone as he sat with Jihoon and Jisoo in the Starbucks on campus. “This is the fifth time this week,” he muttered as he locked his phone and set it down on the table.

“Fifth time?” Jihoon asked in confusion. He had been so busy with his final project for his music production class that they had barely gotten the chance to see him at all – leaving him out of the current loop of things.

“Seungcheol’s been cancelling their lunch plans to tutor his students,” Jisoo explained, making Jeonghan huff out of annoyance.

“He’s being a good TA. You should be proud he’s being so responsible,” Jihoon offered.

“That’s not the point!”

The sudden outburst came as a surprise to the two considering Jeonghan was always the calm collected one who brushed things off with ease. But this was different. He couldn’t remember ever feeling this agitated before.

It was a mixture of annoyance and fear that got Jeonghan to his current point. He had been seeing less and less of Seungcheol lately. He felt like his had only seen him in passing the entire week. That was unheard of for him. No matter what their schedule, they always set time for each other. And Jeonghan was beginning to feel less and less important.

“He thinks his students are doing on purpose,” Jisoo explained to Jihoon.

Jeonghan shook his head sharply. “I don’t think, I Know.”

Jihoon rose a brow, visibly trying to piece together the situation. “That seems a little… farfetched, don’t you think?”

“You haven’t seen them. They’re like…. Drooling over him! Even when I’m standing right next to him, they’re all over him.”

“Do you hear yourself? Drooling over Seungcheol?” Jihoon said with a chuckle and a shake of his head. “They all must be blind.”

“They’re all freshman,” Jisoo and Jeonghan said at the same time.

“Ah…”

There was silence at Jihoon’s understanding until Jeonghan’s phone buzzed from the table. He read over the text quickly, already knowing its contents.

Another, ‘I’ll make it up to you, I promise’.

Another, ‘I’m their TA, I can’t just tell them know. I’m sorry.’

Another, ‘You know I love you, right? Please don’t be upset’.

Jeonghan knew the script. And while it managed to melt his heart and anger in the beginning, he was over it.

He gritted his teeth and stared at the screen even after it had gone blank.

This was all ridiculous. He was getting jealous over what? A bunch of eighteen year old girls who thought they could win him over? A bunch of kids who were taking advantage of Seungcheol’s dedication to his job?

He stood up from the table and grabbed his bag and his phone.

“Where are you going?” Jihoon asked, his mouth this still around the straw he was drinking from.

“To prove a point,” he stated simply. And even though he could hear Jihoon asking what he meant, and Jisoo telling him to stop whatever it was he was about to do because it was probably not a good idea, he kept walking out of the Starbucks headed straight towards the English building.

Jeonghan practically stormed into the computer lab Seungcheol always used for his tutoring sessions.

With the amount of students that had shown up for the session, he might as well have been teaching an entire class.

Seungcheol looked just a confused as his students were at Jeonghan’s sudden entry.

“J-Jeonghan? What are you doing here? I told you I wasn’t going to be done for another twenty minutes,” Seungcheol said, pulling off his glasses and taking a few steps toward him.

But he stopped in his place when he saw Jeonghan’s glare.

And the class froze when it flickered toward them.

“Jeonghan?” Seungcheol called out again, trying to get some form of explanation from him.

But instead, Jeonghan turned his gaze back to Seungcheol.

And before he could open his mouth and question him for the third time, Jeonghan was crossing the distance and pulling Seungcheol by the collar – stealing his lips in front of all his precious students.

Even though it began with pure anger and revenge, Jeonghan could feel it all fizzle out at the touch and taste of his boyfriend’s lips.

He felt Seungcheol give in for just a moment before realization hit him and he pulled back.

“What are you doing?” he asked, his ears red from the very public display of affection.

“Proving a point,” Jeonghan stated simply; loud enough for the class to hear.

 

It was a Thursday, and the fourth day in a row since the incident that Jeonghan and Seungcheol were able to eat lunch together without interruption.

“You know, my professor almost fired me for that stunt,” Seungcheol told him for the tenth time since it happened. “I still can’t believe you did that.”

But Jeonghan just smiled as he leaned over to give Seungcheol a bite of the croissant he had been eating.

“But you didn’t. And I get to eat lunch with you again. I’d say it went pretty well for everyone, wouldn’t you?”

And Seungcheol could only smile and kiss the top of Jeonghan’s head; because he secretly love how jealous he had been, and he secretly wished he had taken a picture of him when he had the chance because he didn’t think he’d ever get to see that expression again.

“I guess so.”


End file.
